


Призраки

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Memories, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Война окончена. Северус Снейп выжил, хотя в магической Британии считают иначе. Он жив. Но...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Призраки

Солнце ласково поглаживает горные пики и золотит водную гладь, а по долине гуляет резкий свободный ветер. Как похоже на северную Шотландию, как отвратительно похоже!

Госпиталь имени Парацельса расположен в укрытой от глаз магглов горной долине и защищен мощными магическими щитами. Маги Восточной Европы привыкли перемещаться на большие расстояния, даже с детьми или больным на руках. Они сторонятся шумных городов и густо населенных местностей, устанавливая для себя свои границы и строя свои столицы. Их школы, больницы и административные здания окружены таким количеством охранных чар, что маггловская техника в радиусе двух километров моментально выходит из строя. Впрочем, маггловской техники в такой близости от этих мест никогда не было и не будет. 

Здесь его зовут Максимилиан Штайн. Он уже два месяца возглавляет третью лабораторию самого известного госпиталя во всей Восточной Европе. Исследует яды и противоядия, как мечталось когда-то в юности, и изучает контролирующие сознание зелья — область, которая его заинтересовала только после «смерти». Бродит по скалам, собирая дикие магические травы, которые тут растут прямо под ногами, словно сорняки, и вдыхая чужие и все равно одуряюще знакомые ароматы. Все правильно, все так, как и должно быть, и все же смотреть на горные пики немного больно. Хорошо, что окна в его лаборатории зачарованы на другой вид.

 _«Неужели ты скучаешь по преподаванию и настырным детям, Северус?»_ — произносит в голове знакомый мягкий голос. Призрачные карие с золотыми крапинками глаза улыбаются мягко и чуть насмешливо, призрачная рука знакомо поглаживает ворот мантии, а на призрачных волосах блестят капельки тающего снега. И пусть это не более чем фантом, иллюзия, игра света и воздуха — Северус все равно фыркает и закатывает глаза, как будто Ремус и в самом деле может видеть этот бессловесный ответ. 

Северус привык разговаривать с призраками. Лили незримой тенью следовала за ним по хогвартским коридорам, чуть прищуриваясь всякий раз, когда он снимал баллы с очередных нарушающих режим студентов. На уроках зельеварения она легко парировала все его адресованные классу едкие замечания, и ее зеленые глаза задорно сверкали из-под рыжей челки. Она приходила в лабораторию в Хогвартсе и на площади Гриммо, с ногами забиралась на диван или в кресло и звонко смеялась над витиеватыми проклятьями, которые он отпускал в адрес очередного неудачного эксперимента.

А потом в лабораторию на площади Гриммо пришел Ремус. 

_«Я должен был это сделать_ , — Ремус проводит рукой по полуседой шевелюре и отчаянно старается принять виноватый вид, но у него не получается. — _Ведь ты торчал там из-за меня»._

— Не бери на себя слишком много, Люпин, — Северус отмахивается от незаслуженного комплимента. — Это была просто интересная задача. Аконитовое зелье — одно из самых необычных и непредсказуемых. Ингредиенты для него стоят дорого, но платил Альбус. Ни один зельевар не откажется от такого опыта, когда счет уже оплатил кто-то другой. 

_«Почему тебе так нравится выглядеть мерзавцем?»_

— Ты об этом уже спрашивал. 

_«А ты не ответил»._

Верно, не ответил. Ругался до хрипоты. Сжимал спрятанные в карманах мантии руки в кулаки так, что ногти до крови впились в кожу, и не было даже возможности указать настырному оборотню на дверь. Потом перешел на иронию, но Люпин против обыкновения не реагировал на подначки. Просто улыбался краешками губ и смотрел в пол, безуспешно пытаясь принять виноватый вид. А когда Северус выдохся, небрежно заметил: «Тебе идет». На новую порцию ругани Снейпа уже не хватило. 

— Если ты рассчитываешь, что теперь-то я отвечу, то ты очень заблуждаешься.

Призрак рассмеялся, мелодично и немного неуверенно, словно не знал, имеет ли право на этот смех. Он смеялся все так же, и так же поворачивал голову, и время от времени все так же широко распахивал глаза, словно стараясь подчеркнуть смысл высказывания. Игра света и воздуха…

_«И долго ты намерен предаваться самообману?»_

Ремус всегда любил задавать неудобные вопросы. Сидел, чуть склонив голову к правому плечу и задумчиво глядя куда-то в даль, словно и не ждал ответа. Только руки нервно теребили какую-нибудь подвернувшуюся безделушку. В карих с золотистыми крапинками глазах отражался свет свечей. Северус ругался или язвил, но молчать у него не получалось. Ремус реагировал на колкости мягкой улыбкой или тихим смехом. Говорил о делах Ордена, о новых способах защиты от гриндилоу или другой мелкой нечисти, о чем-то важном и о чем-то несущественном, о старых загадках и новых проблемах, — и чуть подернутый хрипотцой, покрытый невесомым инеем голос разлетался по комнате, смешиваясь с клубами дыма и пара. 

Они проводили так много часов. 

Вдвоем. 

_Только_ вдвоем. 

Когда он понял, что в присутствии Ремуса призраки молчат? Была весна, солнечные лучи рассыпались мириадами брызг, сталкиваясь со свисающими с карнизов сосульками; еще холодный ветер пробирался во все щели, принося с собой запахи просыпающихся трав. Ремус молча сидел в кресле, привычно наклонив голову и осторожно принюхиваясь к весеннему буйству, и Северус подумал, что Люпин, со свисающими сейчас на лицо каштановыми прядями и чуть дергающимся кончиком носа, похож на маленького шустрого волчонка, впервые увидевшего тающий снег. Через секунду за эту мысль стало стыдно. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы упрекать оборотня за его… особенность, в которой тот даже не виноват. Посмотрел бы для начала в зеркало. Что-то подобное могла бы сказать Лили, сказать горько и немного укоризненно, но ее не было. Совсем. Призрак растворился в по-весеннему прозрачном воздухе, исчез вместе с растаявшим снегом, улетел вслед за лепестками отцветающих вишен. И это было правильно. 

А теперь все вернулось. 

_«Не можешь отделаться от старой привычки?»_

— Похоже на то.

Северус усмехается и спускается с обзорной площадки. Так же стремительно, как в той, другой жизни, слетает по лестнице, коротко кивая в ответ на приветствия коллег. Здешние маги не обижаются на его нелюдимость. Сотрудники госпиталя имени Парацельса закрывают глаза на его дурной нрав, за несомненный талант и верную руку прощая новому зельевару и вспышки ярости, и острый язык. 

_«Может, ты просто стал чуть спокойнее?»_

Все может быть. Какой смысл гадать? Что было, что стало, что могло бы быть… Лили убита больше двадцати лет назад. Ее провожали разноцветные фейерверки, звездопад в Кенте и заздравные чаши в честь Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Ремус убит позапрошлой весной. Статьи о праздновании победы были восторженными и бодрыми, и мальчик, который все-таки победил Волдеморта, смущенно улыбался с колдографий на первых полосах газет по всей Европе. Все кончилось, растворилось в густом тумане — остались только каркающие нотки в голосе и шрам на шее. 

На то, чтобы снять с дверей лаборатории защитные чары, уходит минуты полторы. На столе лежат заметки о трансформационных зельях майя, которые привез из последнего путешествия Олег Каркаров. Почему-то верилось, что там есть разгадка. Глупость, конечно: Белби работал над Аконитовым зельем десять лет, только самовлюбленный болван мог решить, что способен создать аналог, снимающий боль при превращении, за два забитых другими делами года.

 _«Ты ведь знаешь, как я ценю это, Северус?»_ — В карих глазах Ремуса вспыхивают шалые искорки. Он улыбается той самой ласкающей улыбкой, от которой у Снейпа когда-то подгибались колени. 

— Знаю, — ворчит Северус и утыкается в потертые временем записи. Ремус привычно устраивается в кресле. Он сидит, знакомо склонив голову набок, и всматривается куда-то в зачарованную даль, и эта картина кажется такой реальной, почти осязаемой, что Северус с силой стискивает кулаки. Во время войны все было иначе. Во время войны были ложь, кровь и боль. А теперь — просто тихие вечера у камина, обычная жизнь с обычными проблемами, курьезы в отделе магических травм и цветущие по весне яблони в скалах у озера. И именно это было тем, что на самом деле стоило разделить на двоих. Только — поздно. Несмотря на всех призраков мира, он еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы этого не понимать. 

Снова — поздно. 

Ветер приносит запах сирени и жасмина, и за окном слышится веселый смех. В детском отделении опять посетители. Гомон не раздражает, как когда-то, и все равно Северус направляет палочку на окно и снимает передающее запахи и звуки заклинание. Заведующий хозяйственное частью Лешек Вильчур несомненно впадет в ярость от такого своевольства. Он трясется над своими владениями больше, чем пресловутый Кощей из северных сказок. Но в ответ на его возмущение можно будет пробурчать что-нибудь многозначительное и туманное про надоедливых юнцов, а вот выносить эти сладкие, дурманящие запахи Северус больше не в состоянии. Они и так преследуют его повсюду. 

« _Как же ты любишь все усложнять!»_ — смеется Ремус. 

Он всегда смеялся, когда ловил Северуса на таком вот мелком обмане. Он любил сирень, цветущие ветки и весенние травы, звонкую капель, разбивающую оставшиеся после зимы сугробы. Он любил жизнь — той хрупкой, нежной любовью, которая, казалось, свойственна умирающему под лучами набирающего силу солнца снегу. Ремус раздражал до невозможности своей понимающей улыбкой и вечной нерешительностью. Долго смотрел Северусу в глаза, прежде чем взять кубок с Аконитовым зельем, и было невозможно понять, чего в этом взгляде больше: вины, горечи, благодарности или обвинений. 

_«Это очень пагубная привычка — тонуть в прошлом. А ты все не можешь от нее отделаться»._

Дверь распахивается резко, как от удара. Сквозняк подхватывает легкие занавески на окнах — в госпитале имени Парацельса не признают тяжелых гардин. 

— Максим? — Янош, штатный герболог третьей лаборатории, всегда произносит его новое имя так, на славянский манер, при этом слегка растягивая последнюю гласную, словно ему с трудом удается удержать стон. — Я думал, тебя еще нет. Ты же собирался в очередной вояж по окрестным скалам.

Собирался. Но в скалах расцвели дикие вишни и яблони, и их легкие, хрупко-нежные цветы звали за собой и напомнили о том, что следовало забыть. 

— Работы много, — хмуро отвечает Северус, снова утыкаясь в раритетную рукопись. 

Это почти правда. Глава отделения магических травм Йозеф Шлезингер смотрел на того, кого знал под именем Максимилиана Штайна, как на умалишенного, но без лишних слов предоставил ему доступ к любым бумагам. И даже допустил в святая святых — главную операционную отделения. Может, он верил в то, что у Северуса действительно получится справиться с болью трансформации оборотней, а может, просто надеялся на чудо. Такое случается даже с колдомедиками. 

— Йозеф объявил тебя своим новым богом, — Янош смеется, бросая на свободный от бумаг угол стола небольшой коричневый пакет. — Что за зелье ты скормил его вчерашнему пациенту?

— Обычное противоядие на основе слез феникса. 

— Вряд ли такое уж обычное.

— Что это? — Северус делает вид, что не слышал последней фразы, и кивает головой на коричневый бумажный пакет. Он не хочет говорить о противоядии на основе слез феникса. 

Им лично модифицированном противоядии.

В ночь смерти Альбуса Северус потерял все. Людей, которых был готов назвать друзьями. Хогвартс, который по-настоящему любил. Будущее. И Ремуса. Но все-таки зачем-то сделал это противоядие. 

И выжил.

Как глупо. 

— Специи для глинтвейна. — У Яноша озорная улыбка и серьезный взгляд. Угольно-черные волосы и до невозможности светлые глаза. Бледная тонкая кожа и загрубевшие от постоянной работы с землей руки. Он весь состоит из противоречий. — Настоящий глинтвейн умеют делать только в горных странах, Максим.

— Ты же говорил, что вино можно кипятить только тогда, когда рискуешь окоченеть насмерть. Зима уже кончилась.

— А ты со мной не соглашался. И твоя зима еще с тобой.

Сказал ли Янош последнюю фразу вслух, или это была легилименция, которой Северус все еще временами пользовался? Чисто автоматически, особенно в таких вот случаях, когда шестым чувством улавливал, что назревает что-то необычное. 

— Спасибо. 

— Не за что. — Янош проводит рукой по столешнице. Он смотрит собеседнику в глаза — так, будто ласкает не старое дерево, а его кожу. — Я хотел сделать тебе приятное.

Северус каменеет. Откровенность этого великовозрастного мальчишки, в свои тридцать три выглядевшего едва на двадцать, выбивает из колеи. Светлые глаза улыбаются — лукаво, призывно и бесстыдно. Водоворот обнаженных эмоций затягивает, как любая разверзшаяся у ног бездна.

— Яблони зацвели, Максим, — вдруг произносит Янош. Он стоит очень прямо и впервые на памяти Снейпа смотрит в пол. — Все живое весной возрождается. Если оно, конечно, живое.

Северус вздрагивает — сердце пропускает удар. Это как прыжок в холодную воду: резкий, обжигающий и яркий, словно взрыв магических петард. В голове звучит ритм вальса. Четкие движения по повторяющейся траектории, от начала в конец, от конца в начало.

— Ты сходи на свою прогулку в скалы, будь так любезен. Там сейчас настоящая весна. А это, — Янош делает жест рукой, то ли показывая на окно, то ли обводя комнату, — просто муляж, не более.

Северус молчит. Он ждет привычного: «А знаешь, он ведь прав». Но призраки молчат. 

Только перед глазами кружит мягкая бело-розовая вьюга.

Янош осторожно дотрагивается до его пальцев:

— Прыгни. Вдруг она подхватит тебя еще раз?

  
_Конец_   



End file.
